Expandable structures are used in a variety of applications. For example, accordion bags are commonly employed in water and air mattresses, air bags for vehicles, and for storage and delivery of many items, including consumer products, medical, pharmaceutical and consumer fluids.
Expandable cell matrices are also desirable for various other applications. For instance, expandable mattresses, pillows and cushions that can be stored in flat form yet expand into the form of a container upon the introduction of fluid (e.g., air, water, etc.) are desirable in domestic, healthcare, and entertainment settings, among others.
Known cell matrices employ dip molding, vacuum forming, and cast molding of PVC vinyls and polyurethanes, which can be costly. PVC material may be particularly disadvantageous in a healthcare setting where contamination, such as from bodily fluids, requires these type of structures to be disposed after each use.
It is therefore desired to have alternatives to these matrices that are comprised of thin films that are responsive to a body's weight. It is also desired to have the cell matrix comprised of disposable materials that are recyclable, which will minimize user costs and environmental impact.